


搞dami

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Jondami, Other, Underage Sex, jon top dami bottom, 一个报复行为, 乔纳森成年, 妥协, 达米安没有成年
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 搞米黑乔，未成年h，避雷





	搞dami

搞米

黑乔，未成年h，避雷

===

他甚至不能确定那是乔纳森，对方太大只，而且看他的眼神很不友善。

“我继承超人的位置了，达米安。”

“恭喜？”

噢，未来而来的家伙，他见得多了。

“以及得到你了。”

成年乔纳森的微笑里没有那种温暖的感觉。

* * *

“我的未来是跟你势不两立了吗。”

被迫与这位未来超人合作的感觉过于恶劣，达米安被几次的危险放置，如果乔纳森能再话多一点，或许他还能听到几声嘲讽。

“倒是没有，达米安，你成为了蝙蝠侠，我们有合作。”

乔纳森倒是就这样有些强硬的在罗宾身边跟着了，只是达米安感觉领域被入侵，他很不安。

“不过我讨厌你的风衣。”

* * *

来了，果然啊，罗宾感觉那位乔纳森与未来的他关系很不一般，有种过度的熟念，过度的亲密，还有恨意，他们应该发生过关系，但达米安不会带入自己，可那个乔纳森不一定。

你看，他竟然对现在这样的他下手了。

“我可以指控你，乔纳森。“

他被搂到了塞缪尔怀里，成人那种侵略意味过于明显了，达米安不怀疑他接下来会被如何对待。

“你还会在意这种吗，这样无意义的挡箭牌？承认自己弱小如何。”

达米安眯起眼睛，他只能屈服。对，他屈服力量。

乔纳森很容易的剥下他的衣服，这位外星人似乎隐忍得厉害，他看着达米安的眼睛里全是血腥的欲望，恨意混合肉欲，怀念，以及更多不明不白的。

“说实话，我是杀过你吗。”

达米安熟悉这种恨意，但又有些不同。

“未遂，且不止一次，有些事情比你企图杀我更糟糕，达米安，你的冷漠真的很让人厌恶。”

乔纳森甚至要开始恶毒了。

“说实话，是因为你习惯被抛弃的原因？所以你对谁都那幅恶心样子？”

“而看来我甩了你？“

显而易见，罗宾是个侦探。

“摆脱？逃离？”

乔纳森不介意的自黑了。

“总之我们是天生一对。”

* * *

这种被自然压迫的感觉过于奇怪，那是达米安所无法反抗的，乔纳森就是无法撼动的形容词，即使对方的行为克制而隐忍，达米安有点喘不过气，他感觉他似乎被封入水泥或者被大楼压着，总之他对这种能让他直观觉得人类渺小的行为很不爽，而且乔纳森明显的比他熟练，对方把他抱在大腿上接吻的时候他竟然还需要被提醒。

“这是你的初吻？”

罗宾这才发现他的僵硬，他只能错愕的张开嘴，想反驳却说不出什么。他接受这个并非是强迫，还有种探索意味，男孩的这个年纪是性启蒙的阶段，达米安想要尝试这位不同凡响的混血儿，只是在经验上，显然的，他在显露罕见的笨拙了。

“把嘴张大点，你总不喜欢我玩你的舌头。”

这句话明显的比较了，达米安不怀疑他当了谁的替身，这让他有点愤怒，但又觉得无所谓。他对这样的乔纳森没有太大感觉。

成人让他吐出舌尖，好让他能进去他的嘴里，乔纳森扫荡了这位小朋友的口腔，他嫌弃对方的小，甚至还弄松了两颗牙齿。

“幼齿。”

塞缪尔这样戏谑了，他看着达米安有些窘迫的在擦嘴边的血，牙龈出来的一些，可意味着他的幼稚。

“那你还要继续吗。”

达米安突然的贴近乔纳森，他们赤裸相对，罗宾还在软的皮肤贴着乔纳森的钢铁之躯，小而粉的乳头在暗示的滑动，他甚至全身都靠前挤压而去，他的小鸟顶着乔纳森还没有多少动静的阴茎，进行了一个小幅度的摩擦。

“对，我喜欢你这种主动。”

达米安不爱示弱，他抬起头去咬乔纳森的喉结，用没什么肉的前胸去磨乔纳森的胸肌，他抓他的手臂，看着想要把这位大人扑倒。

“我记得你舌头下藏过刀片。”

像是回忆起什么不好的记忆，乔纳森推开了这样的达米安，他把小孩抱到床上，带着点不耐烦的情绪，把一管的润滑剂塞去达米安的下面，有点疼，但达米安没有喊。

“你抓着跟小猫一样。”

乔纳森按着达米安的后颈，他对肛裂没兴趣，让对方好好趴着，便耐心把手指一根根的挤压进去。

“我觉得你不能容纳，达米安。”

“你对自己过度自信了吧。”

达米安的声音有些模糊，他努力半侧着脸想要看乔纳森，但那只压着后颈的手让他无法大幅度动作，乔纳森让他放松，后面被看不见的硬度撑开顶入的感觉不算难受，可不适应让达米安觉得不舒服。

“等…”

他曲起脚趾，手不自觉的抓去床单。

“停下！”

罗宾加大了声音，那种缓慢的举动没有麻痹感，反而他觉得已经进去某种不得了的深度了，达米安能感觉到后穴在被拉扯着，那种无限的胀大以及分开，他的肠子要到极限了。

“好吧。”

乔纳森把达米安的手抓去后面，让他握住他的阴茎还在外面的那部分。

“你要知道，我还有一半没进去。”

那种异常的热度以及血管膨胀的感觉过于刺激，达米安都要抓不住乔纳森的器官，可外星人没有多少怜悯的情绪，他把达米安的双手以一种危险的角度往后折去，脱臼的幅度要掉不掉，塞缪尔把罗宾的手当作玩具，就这样顶弄起来。

这是个对达米安的灾难。

没有固定点，他被推出去，头顶在床单摩擦的感觉很不好，但被拽着手腕拉回来，达米安的整个上身因为这样的折磨姿势开始发麻，直到乔纳森放过他的手，他抽出那个小肠子而让达米安合起腿，他要奸男孩的腿，乔纳森起码能摩擦对方的小腹。

“跪着。”

达米安就是玩具，他被按下了腰，且要求抬高臀部，好让乔纳森有位置进去，这种男性之间的器官接近有种欺凌的感觉，达米安觉得他被放在柱子上摩擦，他的整个小腹都在发抖，因为乔纳森的阴茎总在挺进，整个小鸟被摩梭的感觉过于刺激，他有点想逃离，可这回乔纳森按住他的腰，不让他晃动了。

“你太小了，真的哪里都不方便。”

不好用，这是对方的评价。

“回头我就把你操了。”

达米安恶狠狠的抱怨，他被这种刺激弄得头脑昏涨，以至于想要去报复现在的超级小子。

可乔纳森笑了。

“好主意。”

他把达米安的正面整个弄得黏糊，达米安被他弄得浑身都是精液，对方还用手把溅到达米安脖子的那点东西往他嘴边抹去。

“尝尝这种高贵东西，你曾经很想要这个。”

对，达米安给他贴的标签便是如此的物质。

“你把自己自喻天神。”

达米安躲开超级基因的眷顾，他很想赶快洗澡，全身沾着别人的东西太恶心了。

“只是你给我的定位，达米安，看来你一开始就这样看待我。”

所以他便高贵给他看，成人的脸开始一种近乎无情的表情，他扔下那个男孩，有些想要回去了。

他想要撕碎风衣，他说了讨厌那个。

end


End file.
